The Fairy Blood Orgy
by hdgcat
Summary: Eric and Bill host an event with the vampires of Area 5. Rated M for extreme violence and sexual content


_ A/N Charlaine Harris owns everything. I own nothing,nada,zip,zilch._

_Thank you Konfetti for holding my hand, encouraging me and poking me with a stick when needed._

_This fic is rated M for extreme violence that includes torture and sexual deviancy including necrophilia. If this Icks you out, I will not be offended if you pass over it. I've got other fics in the works much lighter in tone._

_It's been over 20 years since I've done any creative writing. I'd appreciate any reviews both positive or negative so my writing can get better,not worse. Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy lives to read my little vampire ditty. _

_ **********************************************************************_

Eric Northman steadily watched his vampire minions file silently into the cold underground basement. They were in the basement of an old barn on a farm foreclosed upon during these difficult financial times. Eric had found it prudent to buy up several of these farms fronting each other giving hundreds of acres of empty carefully plowed land around them. Being in beautiful isolated countryside provided the privacy they were going to need. It would be incredibly practical for these types of special events, but owning these farms also gave the tiny 11th century human part of him that remained a thrill at owning fertile land that would eventually be worked by others.

He caught his Child Pam's eye. "Is everyone parking where they were told"?

"Yes Eric, all the cars are in the large outbuilding at the farm on the property adjacent to this one" she replied. "They are not viewable from the road."

"Make sure no one is lingering outside and that there are no lights to expose us. I don't want some bored Sheriff's deputy coming to check "

"Of course Eric" She turned and went outside to do his bidding. The cars and everyone's keys were to be locked up in a building that was on the farm next to this one that probably had held large farm machinery once upon a time. No one would disturb the vehicles or even know they were there.

Eric gazed down the length of the building, checking and rechecking their preparations. The old cinderblock had been whitewashed many times since it had been laid and the concrete floor still smelled slightly of the livestock that it had housed, probably cattle if his nose was right. There were a few support beams running down the middle and very small windows sporadically scattered up the sides, but they were boarded up now to prevent any light from filtering out. Some of the old handmade wooden wall cabinets were open for storing everyone's personal belongings and some coolers of True Blood for the following night. He had a small trunk of tools and other accessories waiting as well.

He noticed that Bill Compton had eased up behind him and was standing silently waiting. Bill was the main reason this event was taking place, but he still wasn't sure why Bill had asked him to play host, so to speak. Eric didn't like owing others favors. Perhaps it would be best to find out the younger vampires motives now, if he was inclined to show them.

"Bill" he acknowledged.

Bill nodded back "Sheriff"

"I want to ask you something. Why did you give me the pleasure of playing host this evening"?

Bill looked up at him with his dark brown eyes glinting slightly under the one dim overhead light. His face was a little grey and drawn from the silver poisoning that was still running thru his body. He was able to walk and move around now, but not with his usual speed or strength and would be vulnerable to any humans who may want to target him. He smiled slightly before answering his sheriff.

"I want vengeance as much as you do, but I'm in no condition to do justice ..the way I'd like. I know you'll do the job well and with a certain ….finesse ". He smiled a fangy smile at Eric, obviously speculating on the type of justice Eric might display this night.

Eric smiled back at the obvious compliment.

Bill went on "And in my weakened state I'm not sure I can hold out long enough, I'd like it to last as long as possible"

"I'll do my best, but it can be difficult with young ones around. Keeping them still will be a problem. "Eric replied grimly.

"I understand" Bill replied, then more firmly, "Eric, I want the kill".

Eric hesitated, than decided to concede, he was getting the actual fun part after all. The actual kill would almost be an afterthought. "Very well", he answered, "You may have it". Bill stepped back a little seeming satisfied with this exchange.

He was determined to do the best he could, not for Bill although he owed him for giving him this opportunity for vengeance, but for the fragile human who had unknowingly wormed her way into his undead heart. He had lied to her, but with good reason and to give her peace of mind. That lie would become truth tonight.

Bill's motives sounded clear enough and it didn't appear he was expecting any favors in return. Vampire's motives were never a straight line. Eric would ruminate on this later.

There was a steady rustling as everyone found a place to stand in the long basement. Having been involved in these types of events before, he'd had the basement lined with straw almost a foot thick. Straw in a barn basement wouldn't look out of place if anyone had happened upon it during the day and would be practical for other reasons. None of them were leaving here tonight. They'd all go to ground in the soft plowed earth outside. And with them being in such an isolated area with no humans around, Eric didn't have to worry about any possible "accidents".

"Is everyone here"? He asked, looking around at his loyal subjects. These vampires had stood with him before and during the takeover and this event would display his generosity and his ruthlessness in dealing with those who crossed him, all in one fell swoop. And without saying a word, it would also make perfectly clear the importance of the telepath who was still at home recuperating from her recent ordeal. Eric closed his eyes briefly focusing on removing her face from his mind. If he pictured the damage inflicted on Sookie's body he would lose his self control and he was going to need it.

"Are you going to tell us why we're here"? asked Sandy, the Kings go between and troubleshooter. Eric had invited her specifically, so she could go back to Vegas and report what had happened here. If he hadn't invited one of the Vegas vamps, the King might have suspected some sort of intrigue and Eric had already worked too hard to get out from underneath the constant "minding" of his business.

"Yes" he replied . Sandy noticed he didn't really answer her, but she kept silent. Her eyes blinked twice behind her silver rimmed glasses and her lips pressed together firmly. She was smart enough to be patient and kept her opinions to herself, which was one of the reasons Eric had invited her instead of Victor. The other was her being female.

He looked around the waiting vampires, Pam eagerly waiting to his left, Bill standing slightly behind him to his right. He was glad there were a few older vampires in his retinue like Thalia, Rasul, and Indira. They would help keep the younger ones like Felicia and Maxwell under control.

"We're going to have a little fun tonight" He said with a firm, but cheerful tone. Like a teacher explaining a field trip to students. "Most of you are aware of recent events involving Bill, myself and our fallen comrade Clancy. I've decided to include you all in something personally important to me" There was a little shuffling and eye widening in response. Eric was making it clear that they should feel honored to be there and he considered them worthy of reward.

With that he gestured toward the sealed coffin in the middle of the floor, wrapped and bolted with iron straps. The air of Magic hung around it closely like a settling fog. If he had not been able to get to the coffin tonight, the spell surrounding it would have destroyed the contents by the next day. He was grateful that the gods were allowing him this opportunity. Doublechecking behind him to make sure he had all his necessary implements, he reached forward to unbolt the straps. It wasn't designed to have the lid lift off like a normal coffin, but the top and sides would fold out leaving a flat surface. It made a loud clang as he shifted the iron rods holding them in place.

The vampires of Area 5 gathered around eagerly watching their Sheriff.

The rods shifted easily enough and the coffin panels folded open revealing the occupant inside.

The fairy strapped down inside was beautiful as all fairies are and the body stocking she was wearing put that beauty on display for the surrounding vampires. Her throat had been savagely bitten and torn, but a hastily wrapped bandage had been secured around it. She was still a little groggy from the spell that had been keeping her asleep, but her eyes were slowly fluttering open.

Bill had explained all this to Eric after they'd made it out of the fairy war alive. He'd originally reported this fairy being dead and Eric had been quite angry at being lied to by his underling. That anger had turned to jubilation at the thought of being able to wreak a little personal revenge against this fairy Neave. He'd quickly forgiven Bill.

It was remarkable that Niall would allow this and had cooperated in bringing this fairy to this point. Eric couldn't imagine what Bill had said to Niall since fairies and vampires were enemies and he would've thought that Niall would take his own revenge here. The only explanation Eric could think of was that Niall wanted Neave to suffer as much as possible and since it was every fairy's worst nightmare to wake up surrounded by vampires, Niall had decided to make that happen. It spoke of the depth of feeling that Niall had for his great grand daughter and his savagery towards his enemies.

Eric could appreciate this.

As the fairy was exposed, the vampires eagerly clutched in closer forcing Eric to bark a gruff command "Stand back"! He could sense Pam practically dancing with excitement to his left, he'd have to keep her occupied. She loved fairies so much.

"Alright everyone, clothes off and stored in the cabinet behind me" he stated, a little more quietly this time. There were whooshing sounds and breezes created as a dozen vampires got naked as fast as possible and returned to their places surrounding the fairy. Who at this point, was starting to wake up and come to the realization of her worst fear. Eric waited a moment for her to take in her surroundings, watching the fear come over her face and the involuntary twitching of her limbs as she tested the bonds that held her.

He inhaled carefully, but the spell that had bound her initially and kept her in a kind of stasis (according to Bill) was suppressing her scent which was a good thing. Otherwise, this would be short and unsatisfying since the surrounding vampires would not be able to control themselves after a few minutes. Niall had thought of everything.

Eric leaned over the fairy, gazing down into her lovely eyes. "Hello sweetheart "his voice dripping with all the venom he could muster "We're so glad you could join us this evening" He made sure she could see his fangs. She opened her mouth and had the audacity to hiss and bare her silver capped teeth back at him. She made no sound however, since her vocal cords were damaged when Bill had fought with her. That was a shame. Eric would have enjoyed hearing her scream.

First things first, Eric ran his pocketknife into her bodystocking and slowly ripped it down the front, then he grabbed it as it unraveled and yanked it open exposing her completely. A couple of the younger vampires were pushing too closely. He had anticipated this. He nodded at a couple of the older vampires "Link arms" He commanded "and don't get in my way". Turning to Pam behind him, he said "I need the pliers". She immediately pulled them out of the tool box behind her and handed them to him. They were cool and lightweight since they were made of aluminum not steel. Since steel has mostly iron in it he was concerned about killing the fairy too soon, so he'd found aluminum tools instead to avoid that mistake.

"Smile for me again sweetheart" he murmured softly. She seemed to realize what he was going to do now and pressed her lips together, like that would help. Still being defiant. He was going to enjoy this.

"Pam, hammer" A hammer was in his hand immediately. He swung it swiftly against the sides of the fairies face.

CRACK! CRACK!

The Fairy twisted in her bonds, her mouth dangling open as they could all hear air blowing from her mouth as she tried to scream. She could no longer close her mouth since her jaw was now shattered on both sides. Snapping the pliers together with a one two three clicking manner , he bent forward, grabbed one of the silver front teeth and started yanking. There was a delicious sucking, ripping sound, then a wonderful POP! as the tooth came out dangling bloody root. Her eyes rolled back in her head a little and her body twisted some more, but the cuffs around her wrists and ankles held just fine. Eric made short work of the rest of her teeth POP! POP! POP! , her mouth was bloody now which excited the surrounding vampires. They were all big fangy smiles shuffling back and forth, eyes as big a saucers completely focused on the fairy. Eric had to jerk his head toward his older underlings a couple times so they could yank back the younger vampires to whom they were linked.

She was panting a bit now and her eyes were closed. Eric definitely wanted her watching what was coming. He turned to Pam again.

"scalpel"

"scalpel" Pam repeated and slapped the tool in his open palm. The fairy tried to twist her head back and forth. Now that he didn't need to worry about being bitten by silver teeth, he gripped her head with his big left hand. She automatically closed her eyes when the scalpel came closer, but it didn't matter. Eric very gently started cutting at the corner of her eyelids and continued until they were removed. Since he was holding her head, she couldn't shake it, but her gorgeous body arched up off the coffin platform.

"You see "? He said, leaning close to her face," now you won't miss anything" A chuckle went up the surrounding circle at his little joke.

It was time to make a point while she was still in a condition to receive it. "No one crosses vampires and gets away with it, we will always find you in the end" he declared." You should have stuck to fighting fairies". He snarled with his lips pulled back to fully expose his fangs.

Her eyes were now completely open standing out of her face like some living Japanese Anime cartoon figure. Blood was pooling in the leftover creases of her eyes from the cuts. Eric could just faintly smell blood now he'd have to move onto the non-bloody part of his fun in a moment. Too much blood and even his orders wouldn't hold back his vampires, no matter how much they wanted to obey.

"Pins"

"Pins" Pam replied and slid the small wooden box into his waiting hand.

He grabbed the fairies hand closest to him with one hand and popped the box open with his other. Inside were large shiny steel pins lying neatly in the velvet lined box. Grabbing one of her fingers he started forcing one of the pins under the fingernail bed. Her broken face hung open in a grotesque silent scream as he forced the long pins under the nails of both her hands and feet as well.

He was very proud of his underlings. They were keeping their arms linked as they observed and none of them had touched the fairy which was remarkable. He could hear soft groans here and there as the tiny jewel like drops of blood made their way to the fronts of her nailbeds, not to mention her bloody mouth and eyes. The smell of the female vampire's arousal was becoming noticeable and the males were becoming noticeably excited. Bill was pushing so closely behind his right side he could feel his erection pressing against his leg. It was distracting, so he elbowed Bill back a couple times. Bill had been right, he never would have been able to hold out long enough. Eric could feel a tension and grip in his belly that he rarely got to feel except when hunting. He was trying to stay focused on his actions with the fairy utilizing his age and experience.

"Pam, batteries" he murmured softly. Yelling and losing control at a subject you're torturing in front of others was bad form in his mind and displayed weakness. While Pam pulled out the two car batteries, he reached forward and gently grabbed Neave's lovely breasts, stroking the nipples to bring them to a peak. "You like that sweetheart? " He smiled at her, but it was not a pleasant smile. Another grumbling moan went up around their tight little circle and out of the corner of his eye he saw Thalia yank Gerald back a bit.

Lovely invention electricity, it drove civilization 24hours a day and had so many uses they couldn't be counted. It drove back the darkness for humans against their fears of the dangers and monsters of the night. And it drove conveniences as well, many of them pleasurable but the one he needed was not. Eric ran his fingers lightly along the fairy's belly and down between her legs. Fortunately, the nature of the coffin's restraints had opened her legs somewhat, so he played a little there spreading the lips apart.

"Pam, put the clamps on now "He was keeping his Child busy to keep her under control and so far she was behaving wonderfully. Pam slowly drew the electrical clamps out carefully unwinding the wires behind her. She also leaned in to gaze at the fairy while she snapped the clamps down on Neave's breasts making the fairy jerk. "I love you "she whispered softly, her eyes shining with happiness. He moved his hand a little, so Pam could get two of the clamps down between the legs. Then she backed up behind him, quivering in anticipation.

Eric was not an electrician, but fortunately Bill had recently had dealings with some and one had been well paid to rig up an easy clip and switch for this little gadget. Bill had paid him well and glamoured his memory of what he had setup afterward.

"Everyone, step back" he commanded. Fortunately, even vampires with a tinge of bloodlust are still a little afraid of electricity. He turned his head and nodded to Pam. She flipped the switch.

The fairy thrashed and twisted against her bonds. It reminded Eric of humans he had seen half a millenium ago that were executed for being possessed, when in fact they had been suffering from some type of medical condition. Her entire body arched up, her head flopping back and forth. The smell of her body wastes permeated the area as she lost control of her bodily functions due to the jolts on her genitals.

"Stop" Pam flipped the switch again and the fairy lay trembling and shaking. Eric had been so mesmerized and excited by the sight of her suffering he hadn't even noticed the hissing and pushing becoming more prevalent among the group. If it was possible for a group of a dozen vampires to do the "wave", this was the circumstances. Their excitement being driven with anticipation of the fairy blood they would soon be consuming and the pleasure at witnessing the violent dominance of their sheriff to whom they had sworn fealty.

"Again" He commanded. The fairy practically twisted off the platform again, it was a good thing the straps were iron and the coffin wasn't wood or she would have gotten a limb loose by now. This was sublime. He could watch this for ages and never get tired of it. And without the blood spilling everywhere it made it easier to just keep going. He knew from experience that stopping torture, then restarting it was worse than just keeping it up until the subject went numb or lost consciousness.

Eric kept this going for at least another hour or so, it was hard to say since he had removed his watch and time flies when you're having fun. He was thinking about how long the fairies had tortured Sookie and wanted to make sure it lasted at least several times longer. Now that he was getting toward the end, he started allowing himself to think of his bonded and how small and afraid she had been lying there looking up at him with her one good eye when he first saw her at the hospital. He had been amazed at the amount of damage her frail human body had endured and startled by the incredible pride he had felt swelling within him.

She was brave, this woman he had chosen.

Time to end this, he leaned into the fairy again. Her body completely out of her control, she was gurgling as she gasped for air and rolled her eyes around looking up at him. Good, she was still aware of what was going on, that was perfect. Eric wanted her to know what was happening to her.

"Fairy"! He barked, he was no longer trying to control his anger. "Do you want the clamps removed"? She just looked at him. "Nod your head or we'll just hit the switch again, its your choice" She nodded her head at him.

"Pam hand me the long box with the Japanese characters written on it." He was excited about this part, keeping control was necessary, but being able to let loose and feel his inner vampire explode out made this all worthwhile. Bill obviously knew what was coming since he was pressed closely against Eric now, snarling and snapping impatiently with his fangs. The little group was grouped so tightly now the one dim source of light was blocked out, creating an overcast shadow over the fairy.

He had one more comment to add, "Fairy, your life is about to end and before we tear you apart and drain you dry, I have one thing to say". He bent over her making sure she had no choice but to see his face. "No one, NO ONE touches what is MINE".

And with that he whipped out the long jagged ceramic knife from its box, arched his arm up and started slashing down at the fairy. With one downward slash the clamps were severed from between her legs, then sliced off her breasts, he just kept going, up down up down, snarling, growling, he was yelling in his old native tongue , never mind that no one else in the world would understand it . The blood was splattering off the knife each time he drew up and the vampires hissed and pushed at each other when the precious drops landing on their faces, her blood getting everywhere since even in his fury he wouldn't kill her quickly.

Bill was pushing as hard as he could into the group, but was too weak on his own, Eric grabbed him with one arm and threw him down toward the fairy. Bill grabbed her hair and bent her head back then sank his fangs into her throat. Eric felt incredible pleasure at the agony and fear he saw on the fairies face as Bill finished her.

Then all hell broke loose.

As organized and hierarchal as vampires are normally, when it comes to a fairy blood orgy its every vampire for themselves. Unlike a pride of lions, where the male feeds first, even though the females do most of the work, vampires just don't have that kind of control with the narcotic elixir that is fairy blood. A shark feeding frenzy would be a better comparison, and this orgy was no exception.

The shredding, dismembering and ripping of the fairies body was immediate as everyone grabbed at various body parts and tried to sink fangs into arteries and veins to suck as much blood as possible as quickly as possible. Then, like a rolling ball of twisted flesh they fought, kicked, pulled and tore at the remaining fairy parts and each other, slamming into the far wall at the other end of the basement. Bill got the worst of it since he had been at the bottom to begin with and was weaker than everyone there in his current condition. Eric had gotten a really good fang hold on the inner thigh and several swallows when he got knocked off by two others fighting over the leg which was no longer attached to the rest of the fairy. It was more than enough , pure fairy blood was like snorting pure heroin for a vampire except that it didn't make them relaxed, but rather the opposite.

Eric felt the rush almost like a blinding red heat hit his brain and from there a crashing ocean wave straight down between his legs. As he rolled away from the tussle over the leg, he stayed on all fours for a second arching his back like a cat , spreading his legs, enjoying the tingle that ran down his back, between his buttocks, and up his anus. His long member stuck out stiffly pointed at the floor, practically trembling. He rolled his head toward the ceiling, licking the remaining blood off his lips, shaking his long hair around his face, even taking a couple deep unnecessary breaths. His eyes caught a movement of another vampire near him in the dimness, his arm shot out, snagged them and he had them face down before he even had time to think. He didn't' even focus on who the vampire was, but the smell and touch told him it was one of the females. Fortunately, the ongoing excitement with the fairy had prepped her opening well and he shoved his full length in with no trouble.

Keeping his hands gripping her breasts in the straw bed and pinning her with his weight, he rapidly pumped inside her. He hadn't been with another vampire for a very long time, but one of the advantages was not having to hold back. He grunted and tilted his head down to smell her hair since he was much taller than the vampire he was fucking. The shampoo and glint of silver told him it was Sandy which just added to the perfection of the moment. He slammed into her harder as she cried out. She turned her head sideways trying to look back at him and he noticed she still had those stupid glasses on her face. One quick grab and he crushed said glasses with his left hand. She pulled at the straw like she wanted to get away from him, but Eric knew better. She was a very young vampire and this was probably her first exposure to fairy blood, a constant need for movement was typical. He clutched her harder, enjoying her twisting and struggling beneath him since it reminded him of the fairies struggles, and in just a few minutes he shut his eyes and groaned as he released inside her.

Resting for a moment, he took a hazy glance around the dark shadowy basement. There were hissing knots of two or three vampires each still tussling over various body parts trying to suck down as much blood as possible before it broke down to dust. Normally it would have broken down by now, but Niall's spell must have still been lingering over the body.

Pam had somehow managed to grab the fairies head and was hanging onto it even though Rasul appeared to be making a play for it. Though Rasul was probably stronger than her, she appeared to be faster and blitzed from side to side keeping him from trying to snatch her prize away from her. Rasul finally tackled her onto her back and held Pam to his chest as he thrust into her while biting at the neck stump of the head with his fangs. Pam started giggling and threw her pale white legs around Rasul's brown back while licking and kissing the fairies ruined mouth. This was good since Eric had no desire to intervene, but if someone started doing serious damage to another vampire, he would. Watching Pam's bloody face nuzzling the fairies equally bloody one was exciting and he felt himself stiffening again.

He wasn't even paying attention when Sandy quickly pulled away and dived into another group. Fortunately, he didn't have to try and focus his hazy vision towards anyone else because another clutch of vampires rolled into him. They had the lower torso with most of the left leg attached. It was Gerald and Maxwell who each were biting and sucking down on the leg and dragging Bill along as he clung stubbornly to the pelvis of the fairy. He had glistening wet intestines draped around his shoulders and neck as he kept digging into the pelvis with his fangs and right hand. It appeared his left wrist was broken.

Eric stopped their progress across the straw and pushed Gerald and Maxwell aside with a deep growl so he could jam his now once again hard member into the ruined opening that had been between the fairy's legs. This was very arousing for the group and they each started touching and scraping each other with their clawing, bloody wet fingers. Eric followed his bodies need with his sense of touch amplified as he felt the others hands rubbing and grabbing him all over. His bottom flexed and shook as he finished thrusting into the opening, now wanting something new. He pulled his bloody member out and swung it in front of Bill who promptly started licking as much blood as he could get. Gerald quickly shoved in close his tongue joining Bill's while Maxwell clutched and moaned against Gerald's back. Bill's eyes were completely glazed over the pupils dilated so much they almost appeared black, as he started running his mouth down Eric's length. Even with his fangs down, he was doing an expert job of not piercing his sheriff's skin. Throwing his head back, letting his mouth open with a soft "ah" he let the intense pulses running up and down his body find their way to Bill's tongue. Bill's working hand caressed his scrotum from the front as he felt Gerald's slender hand doing the same from behind. It was lovely, but he wanted more.

He grabbed Bill's thick hair, yanking his sucking mouth off as he pulled Gerald around in front of him. Between Sandy's fluids, the bloody fairy fluids, and Bill's mouth his stiffness was shiny wet in the darkness, which was good for Gerald as he mounted him from behind. Gerald let out an angry bark, his pale slender form shuddering under him. He was strong enough to stay on all fours as Eric pressed into him, clutching his shoulders with his large hands, holding him still. Seemingly overwhelmed by the blood, Maxwell was rolling in the straw next to them like a dark shadow. Bill let out a satisfied grunt as he finally found what he'd been searching for. Inhaling deeply, Eric could tell Bill had dug out the fairy's liver and was now sinking his whole mouth around it, sucking as he went. He didn't count on Eric's long reach. Grabbing Bill's hair again he pulled his face right up to his and buried his fangs into the liver as well. Beautiful deep rich blood trickling down his throat and the resulting rolling, pulsing heat caused him to push into Gerald even faster. Moaning into the liver, he slammed into Gerald so hard they were both pushed onto the messy bloody remains next to them.

The fairy blood smell was permeating everything as they twisted and slammed against each other in the straw bed. Eric let go of the liver and gripped Gerald tightly around the waist as he shuddered and finished inside him. "Bloody bugger" he heard Gerald mumble, his face buried in the straw. Eric snorted in amusement.

Lifting his head he realized he hadn't even noticed Pam riding Maxwell next to him. Maxwell was already too far gone and finished too soon. She vaulted over Eric's back and landed on Bill as he was tossing the liver aside. Unbelievably, she had managed to hang onto the head. Even with the head in one hand she used the other to pin Bill's hands down and mounted him. In his condition and with one wrist broken, he didn't stand a chance. Bill's pressed his head back into the straw, mouth open, fangs bloody as Pam ground her hips onto his length. She was so beautiful with her pale white breasts bouncing like apples, her blond hair racing down her arched back as she turned her bloody face towards the ceiling, holding the head like a lover. Eric idly wondered how he was going to get it away from her if it didn't disintegrate by the next night. She started going faster and faster then Bill's legs stiffly pushed them both off the straw as he let out a deep moan and convulsed inside her. Pam got an annoyed expression, then in a blink was straddling Bill's face. Eric knew from personal experience that you left Pam unsatisfied at your peril. Quickly wrapping both arms around her thighs, Bill buried his mouth into her center. Pam continued happily kissing the fairy's face.

Eric pulled away from the little group and tried to stand up. The basement floor seemed to be moving however, so he settled for crawling. He flipped his long hair out of his face and squinted a little trying to see better in the dim light. Everyone seemed to be doing well, judging from the various humping and gyrations he was seeing in all the little groups. Mostly there was moaning and sharp cries as different individuals climaxed. There were occasional hissing sounds as someone snatched this or that bloody body part from someone else. Hey, it sucked to be a young vampire.

He saw Rasul was vigorously shoving his member into Sandy's eager mouth. Rasul glanced Eric's way and winked.

Maybe he should have invited Victor after all.

Crawling turned out to be a positive thing because he felt sharp items in the straw he wouldn't have noticed otherwise. They turned out to be a few of the fairy's back teeth he had tossed. Popping them into his mouth like candy, he sucked the bloody roots and continued on his unsteady way across the floor.

Vampire's responses to fairy blood varied as much as the vampires themselves. Age was a major factor and previous experience with fairy blood was another. He had been concerned about the number of younger vampires in his retinue. Several had never had fairy blood or even hunted one. Fortunately, with the number of vampires present and only one medium sized fairy, no one had gotten enough blood to get out of control. This was why they were out in the middle of farmland and not in the city. The thought of a fairy blood crazed vampire stepping out the door and bringing down some hapless humans just did not bear considering.

Finally, he made it to his destination. Whereas male vampires typically responded to fairy blood by violently screwing anything that wasn't moving, female vampire responses were more unique. Felecia was sitting with Indira perched on her lap feeding her the fairy's fingers. She scraped the skin off with her teeth leaving little bloody fleshy bits clinging to the bones. Then they took turns sucking the remaining tiny bits of blood off of them. It reminded Eric of a woman he'd seen in a nice restaurant wearing a plastic bib with a lobster on the front sucking the spiny legs from her dinner. Felecia's self control was remarkable, either there was more to her than that very tall gorgeous body or she just hadn't managed to drink that much. Indira's hair hung down like a long black silk sheet as she tipped her head back, it shone even in the dim dirty light of the basement. Felecia was sucking her small breasts like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. He sat next to them, mesmerized by her hair, watching it shimmer. Gently touching the hair, he watched it fall between his long white fingers. The smell was wonderful and he leaned in closer to Indira's back when he was tackled from the side.

He struggled momentarily with the tiny figure on top of him. It was Thalia, who was five feet tall with her shoes on, maybe. But she was also Eric's age. They had tried to figure it out once, comparing memories of this or that King or War since there had been no calendars, but had never come to a conclusion about who was the older. Normally, Thalia was in simple terms, a cranky bitch who wanted to be left alone. On fairy blood, she was a lot ….friendlier…kind of.

They thrashed and struggled, rolling around in the straw until they ran into one of the walls. It was a good thing he spit out the teeth on impact, because if he had swallowed them, he would have made Thalia pay. Eric should have had the automatic advantage being so much bigger but she was so ungodly fast it was like trying to catch lightening in your hands. Finally, coming to rest on his back against the cold white cinder block, she had her thighs locked around his head. He nuzzled his face into the soft fur between her legs, his tongue automatically reaching for wet folds. Once he found what he was looking for he licked and vibrated his tongue against her. His reward was hearing her murmur of pleasure and feeling her tiny hands go to work. She pulled his foreskin back and teased the head with her other hand. Long legs kicked against the straw and scraped the rough wall next to them as he moaned into her tight space.

It didn't last long. He kept moving his tongue faster and she squeezed his head with her thighs until he thought she'd crush his head. She let out a cry and then staying in her current position, added her mouth to what her hand was doing. Coming into her little cool mouth, he finally started feeling like he could relax a little.

Coming down off fairy blood was very relaxing. It was a lot like what humans referred to as "good buzz". You're just stoned enough to enjoy yourself, but not enough to feel completely fucked up. Eric flipped Thalia around so she was lying facing him with her head on his chest. He ran his fingers thru her wavy hair and gently kneaded her little buttocks, enjoying the sensations in an abstract way. He glanced around the room and noticed his eye sight was getting better.

It was time to test the legs. He stood up carefully, keeping one hand against the wall while his other arm was holding Thalia. She wasn't letting go and he didn't want to be scratched or strangled. That would definitely ruin his buzz. Slowly, he walked around checking on the others, holding Thalia to him like a mother holds a baby on her hip. She was draped over him, her head on his shoulder humming to her self. By tomorrow night she'd be back to herself and Eric would be lucky to get a yes or no out of her.

He passed Bill, who was lying alone on the straw looking like someone who'd had a really hard weekend. Eric grunted at Bill, Bill gave him a thumbs up, Eric kept walking.

Rasul, Maxwell, and Sandy were together, the two male vampires working each end of her. Eric watched for a moment, Sandy's pale lips running up and down Maxwell's dark member. Rasul was practically suspending her behind, leaving her legs partially dangling. He was grabbing her hips tightly and pumping for all he was worth. He looked over at Eric and winked again.

Eric was starting to like Rasul.

Pam had joined Felecia and Indira, the three intertwined, stroking, licking and sucking whatever body part was within reach. Her pale skin and hair constrasted with Felecia's coffee colored one and Indira's tanned body and black hair. Eric watched that for several minutes. Unfortunately, she still had the damn head. This was going to be a problem. He glanced around and noticed the various body parts had not started breaking down. Everyone would probably drag them with them when they went to ground, like little kids and their favorite blankets at bedtime. Hopefully, the body would break down by the next night and when they arose there would be nothing but shimmering dust.

He plopped down on the straw with Thalia still attached to him like a barnacle. Pam's little group was the best thing going, so he watched them for a while. Everyone seemed to be winding down a bit, so it was time to get them moving.

He raised his voice to make sure they were paying attention, 'Everyone, we're going to need to break this up, so we have time to clean all this up and get to ground. Tomorrow, when we rise you can all take showers in the farmhouse next to this one and the one next to where the cars are parked".

Well, he thought they were listening. He waited a couple minutes. No one was moving from their little groups, although Bill appeared to be trying to sit up.

Okay, a little more force this time. Eric bellowed with his deep "I really mean it this time" voice "If I don't see movement in three seconds, I'm going to start kicking some ass"! Thalia started giggling against him. All the naked, bloody, dirty vampires started moving.

That was better.

As predicted, everyone was dragging various body parts with them as they staggered outside into the darkness. He had tossed bottles of Trueblood to some of the younger vampires, so they'd have something to drink immediately upon awakening. Since it was January, it was still quite cool at night and underground the synthetic blood would keep. He locked the old cabinets behind him ( Thalia had finally dismounted his hip), and double checked the basement. Only a vampire would notice the smell of fairy mixed with the livestock smells. The straw of course looked normal and there was nothing else sitting out to mark this barn as unusual. He turned the light off and followed the rest of his underlings outside.

The younger vampires started digging themselves into the soft ground almost immediately since dawn was about an hour away. He made a mental note, watching where everyone was dug in and counting heads to make sure they were all accounted for. It was funny how vampires when they went to ground in a group, usually space themselves several feet apart. Perhaps this was a habit left over from when they used to sleep in cemetaries and would space themselves at the plots, safe in the knowledge that humans wouldn't disturb their dead.

He sat down on the cool ground, stretching his long legs out in front of him leaning back on his hands enjoying the chill and the sound of winter's trees rustling. The plowed earth was dry since they hadn't had any rain or snow unfortunately for a couple weeks. Pam came walking by and suddenly stopped and sat down on his lap. She curled up like a little girl cradling the fairy's head and stroking its hair. Eric hugged her in a way he probably hadn't since she was a newly made vampire as he told himself they were just reacting to the fairy blood.

Putting his mouth against her hair he murmured," Pamela, you realize that if the body hasn't broken down by tomorrow night, you will not be able to keep your toy"?

Pam clutched the head closely to her dirty, blood streaked breasts not meeting his eyes. "But it's mine" she answered softly.

"I know" he replied, "and I am pleased with your behavior tonight, but it's too dangerous to leave lying about, so it'll have to be destroyed". She only nodded in reply, then lifted herself up, went approximately twenty feet away then dug herself into the ground. By tomorrow, she would be back to her normal no nonsense, sensible self and he hoped he would not have to fight with her.

Thalia came by and he nodded to her. She ignored him so apparently her normal personality was returning already. No matter, he was quite relaxed looking up at the familiar constellations that had watched over him throughout his long undead life. The thin whisper of a new moon smiled down at him from a cloudless sky. He inhaled the smells of this field deeply, trying to identify the smells. Spring would be here soon and he'd be able to hear birds again before going to his day's rest. He sat and pondered the crops that might be planted here and who he would need to speak to about this. The soil appeared in reasonable condition but perhaps needed enrichment. It was hard to tell in winter, once the earth was warmer and the worms and insect life made themselves known the soil's health would be easier to determine. Eric stretched out on the ground and started rolling around a little, enjoying the sensation of the dirt against his skin and the smells of various plant and animal life.

"Having fun"? came a cool voice behind him.

"Yes Bill, I am, you should try it "he answered, grunting a little as he did a few more rolls. In the light of the moon, he looked like a silver palomino stallion who had just been let out to pasture and had to get a few rolls in before settling down to graze. He scooped up some of the soil to his face and inhaled again trying to identify the previous crops.

Bill sat down on the ground a few feet away and brought some of the soil to his face also. He answered Eric's unasked question. "It's hybrid feed corn with soybeans and maybe turnips as alternating crops. The corn was probably being raised for the cattle that were kept in the barn. I used to do the same thing when I was human. It's much cheaper than buying feed."

Eric nodded at this, it made sense Bill would be familiar with the crops grown here since he had lived here as a human and been a farmer as well. "Why do you say hybrid"? he asked.

"All the corn grown in the US has some type of genetic modification to it. It's very rare to see pure old species of corn grown now. They call it Heirloom now. There are even companies specializing in seeds from old style unmodified crops for organic gardeners and farmers". Bill explained.

"Organic"? This made no sense to Eric, a plant was an organic thing after all.

Bill smiled, obviously quite amused by what he was about to say" The way we used to farm. With natural fertilizers like manure and composting rather than all these synthetic chemical ones they use now. They also don't use the chemical pesticides. "

Eric had to chuckle at the thought of humans going back to farming the way they used to do it so long ago. He was aware of the synthetic fertilizers and the chemical usage. Any vampire nose could pick it up even a mile away from these large industrial type farms.

"I wonder why they would want to do that"? he asked aloud. Even at night the farms looked amazing right before harvest. Thousands of rows of perfect strong plants all lined up like an army ready to invade a city.

"It's a growth market, so I've heard "Bill replied. " Many humans are now concerned about all the chemicals they've consumed and the cost on their health and the environment, so organics are growing. I've heard the farmers who come into Merlottes talking about it". Eric's ears perked up at Bill's use of the word "growth". Growth meant there was profit to be made, so maybe this farmland he had purchased wouldn't just be a tax write off as he'd planned. He'd definitely have to look into this.

Continuing in a casual manner, Bill added" How is Sookie doing? Has her healing progressed"?

Aha!

With Bill Compton all roads lead back to Sookie Stackhouse. Eric had to suppress his amusement that Bill had finally gotten around to what he really wanted to talk about.

"She is doing very well considering what she went thru. There is less scarring than she feared, although it does not bother me." Eric continued proudly, "She is very strong".

Glancing at Bill, Eric knew that Bill was one of the few who realized how remarkable Sookie was and could appreciate it. It also made his pain that much worse since he fully understood what he had lost. Well, Eric had no time for pity, it was not the vampire way. To the winners go the spoils.

Bill's face was strained even as he said "That's very good. I'm happy to hear that she is doing so well after her ordeal". His expression shifted slightly and became more still as he added "Are you going to mention the fairy to her now that she's finally dead"?

Well, well, Bill's true motives were becoming clearer to Eric. "Why do you ask"? he replied. As if it wasn't obvious, that Bill was hoping to get Eric in some trouble with his bonded.

As he squirmed a little in the dirt, he affected a more concerned tone "I was worried it might affect her recovery since the psychological effects could be substantial for a human. It could be quite distressing for her".

It sounded good, Eric had to hand it to him, but as usual the Viking was already way ahead. "I've decided to simply tell her the truth" he stated bluntly.

Stunned silence was the initial response, than Bill blurted "Are you joking"? He sat a little straighter, looking directly at Eric. "You honestly plan on telling her about all this"? He waved his hand to encompass the two of them and the dark field they were sitting in.

"If she wishes to know, I will tell her" Eric answered quietly.

"She will not understand"

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but I will let her determine what she can and cannot understand" he responded.

"She will be very angry"

"Oh, I'd say livid" Eric laughed. "But I'm not as afraid of her anger as you were.

"I was never afraid of her"

"Oh yes you were"

It was simple and yet it wasn't. Eric would mention the fairy's now most definite demise and ask Sookie if she wanted to know more about it. It would then be up to her if she wanted to know the details of tonight's events or not. His bonded sometimes displayed a willful ignorance of events around her which had caused confusion between them both. Originally assuming that she trusted him to make decisions for her in these matters had led to more than a few volatile disagreements between them.

"Bill, you were constantly afraid of losing her. You can't be with someone and terrified of losing them or it's a foregone conclusion that you will."

"And you never learned that Sookie will forgive actions, but not lies" he added.

Then Bill Compton asked the right question, "How did you learn it, Eric"?

"By watching you"

Eric waited for Bill's response to that statement. Bill didn't usually fill silence with stupid chatter which was one of his good points. As the quiet stretched between the two vampires Eric mused over what he had just said. He remembered Sookie's anger and pain over finding out Bill had left her for Lorena. Her fury that Bill had lied about it eclipsed her anger at his betrayal. And yet she would do anything, even risk her human life to get him back. Initially just seeing her as a useful telepath with delicious blood and maybe an attractive bedmate had been superseded by realizing how extraordinary she was. When she had asked only one thing of Eric, that he destroy Lorena for her if she died on this rescue mission, he had been stunned. And her actions in Mississippi had convinced him to pursue her for himself.

Remembering Sookie's grim determination that Lorena suffer a final death for hurting Bill, Eric knew Sookie would be pleased over the Fairy's torture and death. Her Christian faith would keep her from expressing it to him and maybe even to herself, but a dark corner of her heart would be happy and content at the news. Having no such issues, he felt a thrill as he pictured the fairy's agony at her death and dismemberment.

Reaching down and gently squeezing between his legs, he suddenly wished his bonded could be here with him. Taking her under the stars with his body still covered with the blood of her enemy would be breathtaking. When their bodies were joined it was an all encompassing beautiful experience. The mindless fairy blood induced humping that had occurred earlier had already faded from his mind as he thought of going to her tomorrow night. Pam would still be in an excellent mood and could run Fangtasia.

He had almost forgotten Bill was there. Even for a vampire, he was so quiet and still.

"You were thinking of her" Bill apparently deciding not to press their previous discussion any further. He nodded toward what Eric was doing.

"Yes" Eric responded. The true black darkness of night was receding and being replaced with the soft gray of early morning. Urgent pressure in the back of his mind started pushing him to find his resting place before the sun approached the horizon. It was surprising that Bill was still awake since Thalia had already dug in a quarter hour ago. They were alone in this empty field.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Bill hugged his knees to his chest and showed no signs of digging in. This wasn't good.

"Bill, you need to go to your rest" Eric said slowly. The lateness of the hour was starting to affect him too.

"I know" But Bill still didn't move. In the shifting grayish light he looked even more drawn and pale than before the orgy.

"Bill, if you are unable to dig in, I will help you". If Eric Northman knew one thing in this world, it was that if Bill Compton met his final death during Sookie's lifetime, Eric wanted to be as far away as possible. Otherwise, Sookie would find a way to make it his fault. He knew that as sure as he knew the sun would be hitting the horizon in five minutes. And for all his faults, he knew Bill was loyal to him, which was worth more than he could calculate. Eric earned his vampire's loyalty by being loyal in return. It was a simple formula, but it worked. And Bill's devotion to his bonded , while cumbersome and difficult , was worth putting up with from the point of view of keeping his little trouble magnet safe.

Putting one arm around Bill's shoulders, he pulled him closer so he could take him down with him. It was awkward digging in with one hand, but he'd done it before as others had done it for him.

"Hang onto me Bill, we need to get under" Eric said urgently. He could feel the sun announcing its presence, making its dominance known. Inhaling a little, he added "Did we have sex tonight"?

"I think so, I can smell you on me" Bill murmured softly, his voice falling low, he was drifting a bit.

Eric just grunted in reply. Stranger things had been known to happen.

Just as Eric was pulling them both into the soft safety of the soil, Bill whispered "I love her".

"I know Bill" And with that they disappeared from the waking world.

To the winners go the spoils.

Eric Northman finally relaxed completely, letting the dark silent grave lull him to his daily rest. He still had a hand on Bill's shoulder, who was going to need more blood the following night. Hopefully, Niall's spell over the fairy would have broken by then and the vampires would rise with nothing but shimmering dust on their bodies. And they could be on their way.

He really didn't want to fight with Pam over that damn head.

THE END


End file.
